Moxie
Moxie, also known as "The Anarchist" is former wandering adventurer and current member of The Circle of Nemeses. Class Build Classes: Siege Gunner archetype Gunslinger & Grenadier archetype Alchemist Signature Weapons: A beat up antique magic pistol, various other more technologically advanced firearms, siege weapons, grenades, explosives, alchemical items, and fire. Lots and lots of fire. She also favors a Earthbreaker hammer when she has to close into melee. Signature Items: Besides her many guns, Moxie is well known for a stained, ragged looking enchanted lab coat that functions as both a Bag of Holding and Cloak of Resistance, and pair of pink tinted protective goggles. Skills & Abilities: Genius-level chemist and alchemist, Excellent aim, Master escape artist, Lockpicking, Decent computer knowledge, Appearance Moxie is tall, pale and thin as a rail. Her limbs are long and gangly, which when combined with her usual manic grin and large doll-like eyes can make her look more than a little creepy. Severely underweight, her bones protrude a little at the joints. Nowhere is her gaunt physique more noticeable than her face. The lack of padding makes her face more angular and her features more pointed. Her slim nose rests above her thin lips, which are almost always pulled tight in a wide grin. Her massive childlike eyes seem almost unnaturally large for her face. Her most noticeable feature, her eyes are a bright shade of turquoise that glows softly like neon and reflects in the dark like a cat’s. Her odd looking eyes are the only visual result of her being kidnapped by fey as a young child. Messy, choppy bangs frame her face and cover her forehead, often falling into her eyes. Moxie keeps the rest of her hair tied back in a long, wavy ponytail that comes down to her lower back. Her hair is naturally blonde, but due to a combination of hair dye and spilled chemicals her hair is full of many bright, multi-coloured streaks in various rainbow shades. The coloured streaks are more sparse towards her face, but the further down her ponytail you go the more frequent they become. The end of her ponytail is saturated in colour, her natural blonde completely hidden under the neon hues. Clothing wise, Moxie is a scrawny mess of bright colours and eclectic, mismatched items of clothes. None of her clothes seem to match, and much of it seems to be old, most likely second-hand. She dresses with little care for protecting herself from dangerous chemicals or enemies. She trusts her speed and flexibility to keep her safe. Instead, Moxie’s main concerns when it comes to clothes are mobility, storage of bullets and bombs, and most important of all, looking as interesting as possible. The result is an outfit that has lots of pockets and belts and is exceptionally colourful and revealing. She favors clothes that are tight and on the smaller side, that won’t get caught on things when she’s running about. Moxie is also not adverse to showing some skin, and often dresses with her midriff and legs exposed. Over her impractical yet psychedelic coloured skin-revealing outfit, she wears a long, ragged, oversized white lab coat, covered in bright coloured chemical spills and black gun powder. In essence, she dresses like a messy, mismatched, homeless mad-scientist going to a rave. Personalty Moxie is excitable, energetic, exceptionally curious, and above all, endlessly destructive. At first she may just come across naive and almost childlike in her lack of awareness about the world around her, but her malicious tendencies always come out eventually. The reality is, she’s sadistic and unashamed of it. In fact, Moxie’s not even really sure why she should feel ashamed for enjoying murder and destruction. She’s only doing what feels right to her. As far as she’s concerned, morals and rules are for suckers, she’s going to do what she wants, and that’s that. Her manic and capricious behaviour makes her impossible to predict. Often not even she knows what she wants to do until only moments before. The only thing that can be anticipated with some ease is her interest in exploring. Moxie loves to investigate new things and places, and enjoys tinkering when she’s not busy being a terror to the public. She especially enjoys fiddling with her guns and explosives; she’s always looking for the next thing that will go “BOOM!” Her favorite part of this experimental dabbling process is the part where she tests her new improvements, often on a public target of some kind. Freedom is of the utmost importance to Moxie. She hates being told what to do, and absolutely loathes rules that limit her in any way. In particular she has a strong dislike for figures of authority, and works tirelessly to make their lives a living hell. She loathes captivity and slavery in all it’s forms, and despite her cruel attitude she has been known to go out of her way to rescue animals and people from captivity. Her rebellious and reckless nature is always getting her in trouble, but her smile never falters, since to her all of life is just one big game. History Moxie was thought to have been kidnapped by fey as an infant and taken away from her family. Why the fey took her and to what end, nobody knows. Exactly how long she was gone or where she was taken are mysteries lost to time, as she can’t remember since she was so young. What is known is that she was found by a group of adventurers as a young child, confused and abandoned in the forest. Said adventurers proceeded to take her to the nearest orphanage. That orphanage turned out to be ‘Mr. & Mrs. Bricklebritches’ Home for Lost and Wayward Children’ in the town of Whistledown. The Gnomish couple that ran the orphanage had their hands full with the crazed child, who returned to humanoid civilization aloof, fearless and endlessly inquisitive. They named her Moxie after her endless spunk, and tried their best to care for the child. Her caretakers learned to use Moxie’s curiosity to their advantage, giving her long lessons on any topic they could think of to keep her out of trouble. Moxie was a brilliant child, and soaked up her lessons like a sponge. In particular she seemed interested in mechanics and chemicals. At first the Bricklebritches thought this was just innocent, childlike wonder, but that theory was quickly put to rest. They soon learned Moxie was as morally bankrupt as she was manic, and lacked an ability to feel guilt about most things, making her difficult to reign in. She picked on the other children, and made crude bombs that she threatened people with when she didn’t want to do as told. The Bricklebritches took extra care to try and teach her morals, but there were only so many hours in the day and other children to look after, and Moxie was stubbornly convinced morals were just more pointless rules for people to control her by. For 12 years she was a constant pain in the Bricklebritches’ asses, more so than any other child at the orphanage. She continued to be a problem for them until the day the orphanage mysteriously burned down. The local authorities had good reason to presume Moxie had done the deed due to her pyromaniac tendencies; it wouldn’t have been the first time she’d burned down a building. Despite their suspicions, no one was ever able to prove her guilt. Whether she’d done it or not, Moxie found herself more homeless than before in the wake of the fire, so she set out into the world to investigate it’s many wonders, and hasn’t looked back in the 7 years since. Hero Timeline Having unknowingly achieved immortality in her youth after imbibing Numerian Fluids, no one is more surprised than Moxie that she’s managed to live as long as she has. A millennium has given her plenty of time to further master her powers as a half-fiend and her skills as an alchemist, though she’s become no less reckless. Also unchanged over the years is her boundless enthusiasm and strong desire for freedom as well as her seemingly unquenchable lust for destruction. Her desire to end all government only grows with each passing regime, much like her love for her husband Madness grows with each passing day. Though Moxie’s disinterest in personal power remains, it hasn’t stopped her from accruing a lot in the past one thousand years. Now acting as the Head of the Australian Chapter of the Circle of Nemeses, she’s managed to attract a small but loyal collection of like-minded individuals attracted to both her physical power and outspoken anarchist beliefs. Though some would prefer to rule such criminals and miscreants with an iron fist, Moxie prefers a more laissez-faire approach when running both her group of rebels and her small branch of the Circle. She’s mostly content to merely keep an eye on the people working under her leadership, but will enforce her command when she feels she must. Under Moxie’s influence, the Australian continent has seen an unparalleled increase in crime and political unrest. Besides watching over her little corner of the world, Moxie spends most of her days acting as an enforcer for the Circle and offering her expertise in explosives, alchemy, and cybernetics to the organisation. When she’s not in the lab or working Circle business Moxie can often be found at the club or at a rave in human form, or indulging her constant need for adrenaline by partaking in any number of dangerous extreme sports; the latest of which to catch her interest being surfing. Resources I Am The Incendiary Anarchist Official Tumblr Category:Iconic nemesis Category:Villains Category:Gunslingers Category:Alchemists Category:Chaotic neutral Category:Humanoid Category:Human